


It's a Subpar Life

by Murder_Media



Series: Chronic Orgasma [2]
Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, BDSM, Begging, Breast Fucking, Cock & Ball Torture, Collars, Contracts, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Fondling, Handcuffs, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oil, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Safewords, Size Difference, Slut Shaming, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Media/pseuds/Murder_Media
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place shortly after the events of "Happy Accidents." Ragna, grudgingly sticking with Rachel's end of their deal, decides to participate in a Dom/sub relationship with her, but is met with trials and tribulations as his daily routine of sex, perversion, and submission becomes more strenuous by the day. Includes later drama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Collar

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Blazblue.
> 
> Now, I must warn you all, this is pretty explicit even for normal standards. Like, hardcore BDSM and stuff like that. And if you're not into that, you are more than entitled to leave.
> 
> As for the rest of you, This is fictional. Meaning, I am allowed to bend the rules of reality, because I am the author, and Blazblue is the media I am basing this off of, so many, many physically impossible things may happen.

Rachel basked in her latest creation as she held it up above her desk, taking in even the mere minute details of her writing from the font and curve of each letter to the space between each word. She giggled silently to herself, shuffling the sheets in alignment and flipping through each individual page to ensure they were in proper order.

It has been a long week for the ghoul—a week of tedious days of research, repetitive hours of writing and most of all, mental preparation. Yes, she has yearned to do such a thing like this with her lover for quite sometime now, but fantasy was much different from reality—she enjoyed the  _idea_ of doing those things to Ragna; not the actual rules and responsibilities that came with it. She understood after conducting her studies that a Dom/sub relationship's foundation was love and commitment; not a master and slave dynamic based entirely on control and power. As much as the concept was intriguing to her, it certainly would not bode well for the boy.

Rachel herself even had to admit that she did feel a tad...ignorant for thinking like that. She  _does_  want Ragna to enjoy this as well after all—it wasn't just about her in the long run, but about building trust and strengthening their relationship as a couple, even if it was a rather...lascivious way of doing so.

The vampire reclined a little in her seat, opening the drawer of her desk and placing the stacks of Ragna's soon-to-be contract inside with her personal writings and reports before closing it. She tapped her foot on the floor briefly, and glanced down at the family related workload on her desk that seemed to pile up with each passing day. How annoying, she thought as she rubbed the bridge of her nose—her duties as the chief of the name was catching up to her, and like always when that happened, she was bombarded with paperwork and grievances from relatives and neighboring residents.

Rachel inhaled sharply and could feel the jaunty return of yet another migraine develop in her head. No matter, she grimaced—she could hold all of this off for another day or so, and finish this later on in the week. Ragna was suppose to come over to the manor soon, so that may help her forget about family matters for a while.

But first, some preparations.

She leaned forward to grab the rotary that sat at the very corner of the mahogany desk and dialed a short number. The telephone was old fashioned like most of the items in her home—dark in color and victorian in style. The phone rung for a mere couple of seconds before she heard a soft click on the otherside.  
_  
_ " _Yes, Madame Rachel?"_ asked the polite voice of her butler.

"Are you busy at the moment, Valkenhayn?"

" _When it comes to your needs, Mistress, I am at beck and call. Now what is the issue?"_  
  
"I would like to have an estimate of the amount of guest rooms we have within the mansion."  
_  
_ " _Hmm... If I can remember clearly, there are about sixteen guest rooms in all."_

"Sixteen, you say... And the most spacious—which floor would that room be on?"

" _That would be the fifth and final floor, Madame; the same floor as your office."_  
  
Convenient, she noted—she could work and still keep an eye on Ragna without venturing too far.

" _Is there anything else, Madame?"_  
  
"Can you possibly lead me to it?"

" _Of course. I shall be up posthaste."_  
  
"Thank you, Valkenhayn." She then hung up the phone and opened another drawer inside her desk to grab a red bag that stood upon blank sheets of more paper. She placed it on her lap and opened the bag to view its contents; smirking a little when she took out the item of her desire.

It was a black leather collar—large enough to fit around Ragna's neck and nice enough for Ragna to appreciate. Two silver links were sewn into back of the collar while one single link in the front held a decorative metallic, red cross. Rachel had been forgotten which sex nook she visited to have it made, but she could care less. Her mark of ownership turned out exactly how she wanted it to be, and that was all that mattered.

The girl smiled appreciatively, admiring the design a little more before hearing a knock at her office door—she hastily placed the collar back inside the bag and voiced the visitor to come in.

"Good evening, Madame Rachel." Valkenhayn greeted.

"Good evening, Valkenhayn." Rachel smiled. "Let us go." she stood from her seat and walked towards her butler—holding the little red bag firmly in her hand.

"Let's." Valkenhayn waited for Rachel to leave the room before closing it's doors and walking besides her. "The interior of the room is quite dull if that is alright." he stated, leading them around a corner.

Dull? That was actually perfect for her. "That is just fine, Valkenhayn. I'd very much prefer it that way." Rachel flipped a few locks of hair from her eyes to draw a mental map of the directions from her office to their destination. "It has not been used for some time now, correct?"

"Not since the last time we have had company over, no." he replied. "Is someone from the family coming to visit, Madame?"

"Hmm... Not necessarily..." she swung the bag from side to side with her finger. "Ragna is supposed to be coming over soon, and he wants to spend some time with me."

The werewolf's calm demeanor wavered for a minute when he heard his mistress utter that man's name. He knew of Rachel's relationship with Ragna for a while now, but still had a hard time accepting it in full. "The...boy?" he cleared his throat of any contempt, but still held some malice towards him. "Is that so? Is this where he shall be staying?"

"Yes," Rachel held back a laugh at her servant's exasperated tone. "Is there anything strange about that, Valkenhayn?"

"No, not at all. It is just that...I would think that he would be residing in your room...with you..." he cringed at the thought of the criminal and his filthy hands roaming over Rachel's dainty frame.

"Oh Pish posh, Valkenhayn! You and I both know that you  **detest** the thought of Ragna even breathing the same air as mine. Are you not happy that I've decided to grant you mercy from your abject thoughts of that boy deflowering me as you slumber?"

Valkenhayn flushed in embarrassment and covered his face with the palm of his hand as his mistress giggled incessantly. "Yes, Madame Rachel..." he sighed. "I am exuberant..."

"As am I." she laughed. "I would hate the thought of you constantly worried about whether or not Ragna mated with—"

"We have arrived!" Valkenhayn stopped Rachel's insufferable teasing with his announcement as they finally came to the front of the guestroom. "Let me..." he awkwardly hobbled his way to the door to turn the knob and slowly opened the wood paned door—stepping to the side to allow Rachel access within.

The vampire took timid steps inside of the room, but instantly retreated when she caught a whiff of the dust, dirt and grime that accumulated over the years. She covered her nose with her free hand and looked over to Valkenhayn who also had his own nose shielded, but with a napkin.

"Ugh... how nauseating..." she surveyed her surroundings and felt at the very least satisfied with what she saw. A large, king sized bed stood in the middle of the room—the sheets red and embroidered with silk and linen with pillows lying across the head of the mattress and curtains surrounding the headboard and frame. A white oak dresser was placed against the wall followed by a closet that was on the right side of the bed, and a bathroom that was on the left; all very spartan in appearance.

"I shall make sure to tidy up in here as soon as possible."

"No need," Rachel stated. "Nago and Gii can do it—this much dust will without a doubt mess with your allergies regardless if you wear a mask or not.

"Thank you, Madame, for your grace." Valkenhayn bowed. "When do you wish for the pests to start?"

"Right now. Ragna is coming within the next hour, and I expect everything to be done when he arrives."

"Of course. Is that all?"

"For now, yes. If you need me I shall be in my office." she waltzed down the hall that led her down to her place of work as she heard Valkenhayn command her egregious excuses for servants from a far to come at his feet.

Good, Rachel mused to herself—but she still had one more thing...

* * *

The vampire sat on her desk as she held the ringing telephone between her neck and shoulder while browsing through her paperwork—one hand holding the sheets while the other searched frantically for her reading glasses before grabbing them and bringing them to her lab.

One more ring later, and a voice was heard on the other line.

" _Hello?"_

"Good evening." Rachel answered dismissively, reading her reports.

" _Ouch. Anymore of a duller way you can greet a friend?"_

Rachel rolled her eyes as she flipped the temples of her glasses with her mouth to put them on. "Good evening, my delectable, shimmering, beautiful fruitcake—"

" _Ok, alright, stop..."_  the voice laughed a little at her soulless greeting. " _What's going on with you?"_

"Just getting paperwork out of the way before it piles up." she replied. "I am surprised that you are even up at this hour. I thought nine o'clock was when you usually went to bed."

" _Not tonight, my studious little vampire—sake was calling my name."_

"Figures." Rachel scoffed. "I am going to start tonight—with Ragna."

" _Oh really~?"_ shuffling came from the other side. " _You got the contract and his collar and everything?"_

"Yes. I thought I would tell you sooner than later so you do not pester me if I did it or not."

" _Ugh, you're so mean..."_

"I'm, as you say, "mean", to everyone." she grinned as she grabbed a pen to scribble something down. "Tonight, he and I will just discuss the rules, guidelines and etcetera so he has the knowledge of what he will be getting into, and tomorrow is when we officially start."

" _Is that so? Well, don't leave him too broken for me, you hear? This is your first time_ _ **and**_   _his first time doing this, and I suggest you start_ _ **light**_   _with him for a few days."_

"Yes, yes, I am aware." she adjusted the phone a little. "What I want to know is when  **you**  want him."

" _When_ _ **I**_   _want him? Good question. Maybe when he gets a little used to routine? Right now, I don't think he'd be able to handle me..."_ There was a laugh followed by a quick supping of what could be the sake.

"Goodness... Wait a minute..." Rachel smiled, marking something off.

" _What's the matter?"_

"Are you not suppose to be addressing me as to what  **your**  contract says,  _wench_?"

" _Heh..."_  A laugh and then another sip. " _Our contract isn't valid yet,_ _ **Miss Rachel**_ _."_

"Oh, I beg to differ, my little playmate. In fineprint, it said that as soon Ragna signs his contract you are bound to me as well."

" _Yeah, that's if he actually_ _ **signs**_ _it. That's unlike you to jump the gun like that, deary."_

"That is because I  _know_ he will sign it. Him doing this was my end of our deal in the first place."

" _So...no matter what, I have to call you "Miss Rachel"?"_

"Yes."

" _I'll wait until he actually signs it, because that's what the contract SPECIFICALLY said, and I'm sticking to it."_

"You better be grateful that I am not there to put you in your place—" she heard a knock on her door followed by Valkenhayn's voice. "Yes?"

"The boy has arrived, Madame."

"One moment!" Rachel sat her papers down on her lap and grabbed the phone with her hand—continuing her conversation. "He is here. I will call you later."

" _And I shall be expecting that call. Bye, darling."_

"Goodbye." she placed the phone on its base and called to the men behind her door. "Come in!"

Valkenhayn opened the double doors that led inside to allow Ragna entrance. The criminal briefly glared at the butler with disdain as Valkenhayn did the same to him before moving back into the hallway to close the doors. Ragna paid it no mind and merely walked to his significant other to greet her.

"Yo," he said, getting close enough to kiss her forehead. "What's with the little office lady get up?"

"As you can see, inamorato," Rachel scooted off of her work table and walked behind it to place her documents away. " **This**  is where I work. As the head of this family, it is my duty to attend to any and all paperwork that relates to the well being of the clan."

"Sounds fun." Ragna sarcastically remarked. "You never told me that you had an office though. You got the bloodless corpses of your victims in here, Rach?"

Rachel rolled her eyes as she bent down to take out the little bag and contract from earlier. "I had my reasons," she stood up and took off her glasses, placing them in the collar of her dress "You would have eventually seen it in due time. I only invite you over when I am free of any work—which is..."

"Rare." Ragna finished, fiddling with a trinket that hung on a wall. "No wonder you're so bitchy whenever  **I** try to take you somewhere. If ya' told me that you had work, I would have understood... A little."

"" _A little"_ , he says..." Rachel silently mocked his voice.

He turned around to walk to her desk and looked over the items that she pulled out. "What's all of this?" he went to grab the bag, but had his hand smacked away by Rachel. "The hell was that for?"

"You are not allowed to look through any of this until I say you can." she smirked. "Surely you have not forgotten why you are here in the first place, correct?"

"Oh yeah... THAT. So, we start tonight?"

"Indeed..." she yanked at his shirt to bring his face closer to her's, and gave him a predatorial glare. "I have made the necessary arrangements for you, Ragna boy, and I cannot wait for us to start."

Ragna flinched at the way she stared at him and could see that little spark of excitement shine in her eye that he'd only see when they were in bed.

It scared him considering his current situation. "Fucking hell, rabbit... That look you're giving me is more unnerving than arousing."

Rachel pouted a little in irritation and let go of his shirt. "Whatever... Just come with me, you insensitive dullard..." she grabbed the papers and bag as she strode around her desk and past her lover.

"Yeah, yeah..." he trailed behind her as they made their way to the doors and left her office. "Where are we going anyways? To your room?"

"You will see once we get there." she replied.

"The suspense is already killing me..." Ragna sighed. It wasn't like he didn't want to do this; a deal was a deal, and he had to accept it. But Rachel was prone to be...excessive when she set her mind to something, and for the years that he had to deal with her—both as frenemies and lovers—that excessiveness had a tendency to escalate to imprudent levels.

It wasn't long before they finally arrived to where she was taking them, and as soon as they made it to the door of the guest room, the two little runts, Nago and Gii, flopped out of the room panting and exhausted.

"Everything is in tip top shape just like you ordered, Princess!" Nago exclaimed, struggling to pick himself up.

"Please make yourself at home, Mr. Blood—Ah!" Gii almost managed to blurt out Ragna's name, but was thwacked hard by Nago's tail.

"You idiot! It's suppose to be a surprise!"

"Y-yipes! Sorry, I forgot!"

"Are you two dunces done in there yet?" Rachel asked as she pitifully looked down at the duo. "If not, the both of you know that punishment is in order."

"R-right this way, Ma'm!" Gii and Nago shuffled to the side, allowing Ragna and Rachel entrance. The vampire sniffed the air hesitantly and was glad that it was devoid of any filth and mire.

"Excellent," Rachel turned to her servants and placed her hand on the knob of the door. "You two have done your job well for once. Now, leave us be, and don't you dare disturb me or the boy for the rest of this night. Understand?"

"Yes, Princess!" they both scurried away from their mistress as she closed the door on their cowed tails.

"That takes care of that..." Rachel sat on the plush bed and motioned for Ragna to sit next to her.

"Goddamn slave laborer..." the criminal spat as he took his seat and looked around the room. "Where are we?"

"This my, dear Ragna, is your room." she tittered as she took out his collar from the bag.

"Wait, wait...whoa..." Ragna held his hands up defensively as he tried wrapping his head around all of this. "What's the damn point of me having a room when I sleep in yours, Rachel? And  **with** you for that matter!?"

"I decided that this would be a good way to control you considering how oversexed you are at times..." she frowned at him and stuck her nose in the air. "You have the libido of an adolescent boy, and I cannot even begin to count the amount of times I woke up in the middle of the day with...with..." she swiftly swatted the papers against his crotch in annoyance. "THAT poking me in my backside!"

"Well I can't help it if you got a sweet ass! And Jesus fucking christ, cut me some slack here; you tend to do the  _same_  exact goddamn thing when I'm tired—"

"Shut up!" Rachel shoved the contract against Ragna's chest as she attempted to regain her composure—the last thing she needed was  **him**  digging up some dirt on her. Honestly, she thought—she chose this impudent, brutish imp of a man to be her mate? "Read this!" she collapsed on the bed with a big 'fwump' and crossed her arms like a petulant child.

"Women...", Ragna hissed in agitation as he flipped through the sheets that were given to him. He raised a brow, at the way it was organized—two pages having the format of a questionnaire and the rest having the format of a document. What in the world was this?

"Rachel, before you start sulking like a little brat, can you at least tell me what you just gave me."

She flipped over on her side to face him and explained. "Have you not seen a contract before?"

"A contract? What? Is this for your whole little...thing you wanna do?" What was it called again? A Dom/sub relationship, or some shit like that?

"Yes,  _honey_." she sneered. "I need you to read every word in each individual sentence. I cannot risk you looking over even a single letter of detail."

"But why do I need a contract?"

"Well, Ragna, in most relationships like this, there are some..."kinks" and "practices" that I would very much like to try with you."

"That, I am very much aware of, but still—the purpose?"

"Some of those "kinks" and "practices", my dear boy," she used her fingers as quotations marks. "May be too much for you—the layman's term would be a "hard limit". And so, there are a few pages of questions that will ask you if you are willing to do something, not willing, or already done. A contract is necessary in this regard so that I may know what to work with around you and any limits that I must know."

Ragna nodded slowly, and flipped to the first page. It sounded reasonable enough.

_**The Terms and Conditions For Submission** _

_This contract is written to make clear of the relationship between_ _Rachel Ileana Alucard_   _and_ _Ragna the Bloodedge_   _from ___/___/___ to ___/___/___. This contract is made to establish a mutual agreement and understanding between both persons and to ensure the safety of the submissive,_ _Ragna_ _. Either party may agree to change some aspects of this contract and both parties must agree to some sort of change. If an agreement cannot be made than the Dominant shall make the final decision and the submissive must live by it._

_By signing this, the submissive wholeheartedly agrees to give their full, undivided loyalty and must follow the orders of the Dominant without question. Failure to follow these rules will result in a punishment administered by the Dominant._

_This Contract is written for the guidance and the benefit of the relationship._

_**Safety Regulations** _

_Obedience and submission is mandatory towards the Dominant and as a result, the safety of the submissive, both physically and emotionally, is the Dominant's responsibility. And if a scene or sexual act is too intense for the submissive, safety words shall be used to control where the scene or act goes._

_Vanilla= Continue, or everything is fine and the act/scene can continue_

_Swirl= Slow down, or something is wrong, and everything must go slower._

_Chocolate= Stop, or the entire act/scene must stop._

Ragna paused and raised a brow at the other. "Ice cream flavors?"

"Just keep reading..."

_For the following page, there will be a list of various activities and items that the submissive would like to partake in._

He flipped the page over and read the first question that was there.

_1\. Do you have any piercings? If so, please list where._

Piercings, huh? "You got a pen on you, Rach?"

Rachel nodded, fished a ballpoint pen from the bag and handed it to him. Ragna took it and wrote his response.

_Yes; earing located on left ear._

_2\. Please check the following; which body part would you like bound? Minimum number is (3)._  
__  
-Hands -Mouth  
_-Wrists -Ankles_  
-Legs -Neck  
-Thighs -Torso  
-Arms -Waist

Ragna contemplated the choices carefully and felt a chill crawl up his spine. He certainly did wonder what it would feel like to be tied up, and to be honest, it did sound rather exciting.

He marked the first five options on the right side and the first two on the left side.

_3\. Which object would you like to be bound to? Minimum number is (2)._

_-Chair -Table_  
_-Bed -Wooden Horse  
_ _-Other Stationary Objects_

He placed a check next to all but the last choice.

_4\. Please choose which device you would like to wear during certain acts. Minimum number is (1)._

_-Leash -Blindfold_  
_-Bit Gag -Ring Gag  
_ _-Ball Gag -Hood Gag_

Ragna raised a brow at the last choice. "What's a "hood gag"?"

Rachel frowned and turned up her lip. "Are you familiar with the "gimp mask"? It is basically that, but I find it particularly tacky."

"Oh...yeesh, why is it in here than?"

"I just put that in there just in case  **you**  would actually consider wearing it."

"Okay then..." he marked all choices except for the hood.

_5\. What is your attitude towards receiving pain?_

_-Enjoys_  
_-Accepts_  
_-Indifferent_  
_-Does not Like_  
_-Unacceptable_

Ragna flushed slightly at the question and hesitantly hovered over his choice with the pen. He wasn't against it since he's basically gotten used to being stabbed, skewered and shot at, but he certainly wasn't into it like that.

"I'll pick "Indifferent"."

"Excellent choice." Rachel commented.

6.  _The following types of pain are acceptable towards the submissive. Minimum is (1)._

 _-Flogging -Spanking_  
_-Whipping -Slapping_  
_-Knife Play -Biting  
_ _-Clamps -Hooks and Pins_

"You..." he gulped down a wad of spit. "You put a lot of time into this..."

Rachel hummed in acknowledgement.

He had to admit that at least half of the choices sounded appealing—especially since he's been tried one of them on Rachel herself—but hooks and pins? Hell no; nothing was going under or in his skin as long as he was alive.  
_  
_ Ragna decided everything but the obvious choice.

_7\. The following toys may be used on the submissive. Minimum is (2)._

_-Anal Plug -Anal Beads_  
_-Vibrators -Dildo  
_ _-Cock Ring -Lotions/Oils_

Ragna felt his ass clench as he read the tools that were listed. He loved to have a few toys stuffed in him, and blushed furiously at the thought of Rachel cuffing him to a bed—her eyes staring him down with lust and supremacy as he teased his little hole with a vibrator...

He jolted upwards and quickly marked all six as he tried shaking the fantasy off. Yeah, that was a definite yes. Hopefully Rachel didn't notice.

_8\. Are you okay with other submissives or sub-dominants joining?  
-Yes or no?_

Other submissives? He scratched his head and thought for a moment. As long as Rachel was okay with it then sure...

_Are you okay with various liquids smeared on you? If so, pick one or more._

_-Food -Mud_  
_-Slime -Blood  
_ ~~_-Bodily Excretions_~~

"Gross! Why's there...an option like that?"

"Where? Which question? Number 9?"

"Yeah..."

"I wrote that question down when I was half asleep and I barely noticed that I even wrote that down until it was too late. You see that I crossed it out, no?"

"Y-yeah..." he placed a check on food only. It sounded less gross than slime or mud.

He turned the page and was half expecting another questionnaire, but was given a full page of nothing but text.

"I'm done? That was...quick."

"You should have completed it rather quickly..." Rachel remarked.

_**The Promise of the Submissive** _

_I,_ _Ragna_ _, with a free mind and an open heart; do request of_ _Rachel Illeana Alucard_ _, that she accept the submission of my will unto her and to take me into her care and guidance, that we may grow together in love, trust and mutual respect. The satisfaction of her wants, desires, and whims are consistent with my desire as a submissive to be found pleasing to her. Further, I ask, in sincere humility, that, as my Mistress, she accept the keeping of my body for the fulfillment and enhancement of our sexual and emotional needs._

_To achieve this, she may have unfettered use of my body any time, any place, in front of anyone; to keep or to give away, as she will determine. I ask that she guide me in any sexual, sensual, or scene-related behavior, both together with, and separate from her, in such a way as to further my growth as a person._

_In return, I agree:_

_To obey her commands to the best of my ability._

_To address her as "Miss Rachel", and no other name for the majority of our time together._

_To be addressed as any name she gives me, not question it, nor object against it._

_To always trust in her judgement and her as a person._

_To strive to overcome feelings of guilt or shame, and all inhibitions that interfere with my capability to_

_serve her and limit my growth as her submissive._

_To maintain honest and open communication._

_To reveal my thoughts, feelings, and desires without hesitation or embarrassment._

_To inform her of wants and perceived needs, recognizing that she is the sole judge of this or how these shall be satisfied._

_Ragna had to admire the professionality of all this for a moment before going to the next page._

_**Promises of the Dominant** _

_I,_ _Rachel Illeana Alucard_ _, take_ _Ragna_ _, as my submissive. I will set a routine of rules for my sub and inflict daily discipline and corporal punishment when necessary, so long as I do not inflict lasting injury or harm him mentally. I have the ability to use him as a servant, have him tend to my whims and needs and I will do so. I will use implements and tools on him for my own pleasure, I will bind him and restrain him, and I will have him sexually._

_I will help him find his pleasure in submission, and I will make sure that he knows when he has pleased me. I will reward him and punish him for his efforts and failures, but I will take the time to hear his thoughts._

"What, you don't have any vows of your own?"

Rachel shrugged. "I did not find it necessary since you are already enough of a responsibility for me already."

Ragna went back to reading.

_**Punishment, Penalties and Rewards** _

_Penalty: A penalty is a less harsh form of a punishment; a penalty can range from something innocent such as a submissive balancing books on their head and hands, or something sexual such as degradation. A submissive gains penalty when they fail to complete a task, act disobedient, or harass any other submissives or sub-dominants that may be present in the relationship. There are a total of three penalties a submissive can obtain; each penalty worse than the last. If three penalties are gained, a punishment shall be administered._

_Punishment: Punishments are intentionally unenjoyable and are only obtainable by getting three penalties. A punishment can range from a flogging session or minor sexual torture to short-term slave labor to public humiliation._

_Rewards: When a submissive successfully completes a task, rewards shall be given. Rewards can be sexual or innocent, and can range from gifts to requests of some sort._

"Jesus..." Ragna cringed when he read the severity of a punishment and took a passing glance at Rachel. Bad thing is, she probably wouldn't hesitate to do it either.

_**Our Signatures** _

_This agreement shall serve as the basis for an extension of the relationship, committed to in the spirit of loving and consensual dominance and submission with the intention of furthering self-awareness and exploration, promoting health and happiness, and improving both our lives._

_I offer my consent to submission and accept any mark that she gives me that allows her to take me as her property to Rachel Illeana Alucard under the terms stated above on this date of: ____/____/_____

_submissive's Signature: ______

_I accept my submissive, Ragna, as my property and shall mark him as my property while proudly taking him as my trophy under the terms stated above on this date of: ___/___/____

_Dominant's Signature: ______

Ragna took the time to take it all in and breathed deeply. Fucking hell this was...intense to say the least.

"I'm...I'm done..."

"Hm? Are you? What do you think?"

"I don't know at this point—all of this is so..."

"New? Exciting even?"

"Yeah. I mean, I wanna do it, but..." he felt anxious, scared and maybe even a little aroused? It looked fun enough, but it also posed to be rather dangerous...

"Say no more, Ragna boy." she sat up from her place on the bed to crawl over to the criminal and rest her head on his thigh. "I will be as gentle as I can with you on these first few days. You have nothing to fear." she raised a hand to touch his cheek. "I promise."

Ragna leaned into the gentle touch and looked over the contract once more and then back at Rachel. "How long do you want to...do this?"

"I was thinking maybe a little over a month?"

"I...I guess that's fine..." He wrote down the date and then his own name before passing it to Rachel who did the same.

She carelessly flung the sheets of paper to a random part of the bed and beamed dreamily up at Ragna. "You signed a deal with the devil's mistress, Mr. Reaper." she winked.

"I am aware." he sighed. "But what's with this...mark of ownership thing? What does that mean?"

"Ah yes. That." she fished his collar out of the bag and held it up to his face. "Ta-dah~," she laughed, jingling the cross a little. "This is the "mark" I want to put on you."

"Wait, a collar? Oh HELL no! Nuh-uh, you're not making me wear that, rabbit! You're tripping out if you think I am!" As degrading as the thought of wearing a collar was, the design of it didn't look all that bad. Hell, if he wanted to put it on, he was pretty sure it would look fairly good on him if he was some gaudy, punk rocker.

Rachel gave him a devious smile as she took a key out from her pocket and unlocked restraints. "Ah, ah, ah! You signed it, and that means you are to accept any and all "marks" of ownership I grant you."

"I'm not gonna be your dog, rabbit! WHOA, HEY!" he crawled around the mattress of the bed as Rachel tried lunging at his exposed neck.

"Whether you like it or not this is getting on you one way or another, boy!"

Ragna tried his very best to stay away from Rachel and her surprisingly nimble fingers, but eventually grew tired of being chased and allowed her to put the collar on without much of a struggle. It was a tight fit, but it wasn't tight enough to constrict his breathing.

"There. You happy?" he panted, his body lying flat on the bed.

"Very." she replied.


	2. Weak Sauce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first official day, and Ragna is already being snippity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Blazblue.
> 
> Warnings: Various amounts of CBT and others. If you don't know what CBT is, look it up.

Rachel circled her wardrobe slowly in her underwear as she looked over the questionnaire section of Ragna’s contract and mulled over his responses. She was quite surprised over the amount of choices that he had picked for himself for a few of the questions last night—especially the one that asked which kind of pain was acceptable to him. It was interesting to say the least; as if she were getting a little peak into the more deviant part of his psyche.

And then there was the question involving toys... That was probably what got him so excited yesterday, she mused. He tried his to best hide it, but Rachel could tell—he was always bad at keeping any sort of composure when he saw something he liked.

Tapping her chin with a pen, she placed the sheet of paper on the face of her closet and drew a big star next to the question’s number in bright red ink. She chuckled a little, and made a note to pick up some toys later on in the week.  
  
Satisfied, she flipped the contract to the front page and placed it on the very top of her wardrobe before moving to the front of its doors to view her clothes. She browsed through each individual dress that hung limply on their hangers to find the one that she wanted, and upon seeing it come into view, she snatched it off the rod and placed it against her chest.  
  
It was a little casual victorian dress that was emerald and black in color and knee length in height. The sleeves were short, the neckline was low—low enough for a generous amount of cleavage to be seen—and the fabric was tight enough to hug her curves.  
  
Ragna will definitely get a kick out of this.  
  
Rachel unfastened the buttons that kept the dress closed and stepped inside of it—hiking it up and slipping her arms through the sleeves and buttoning it back up. She let her hands roam down her body to touch her bottom and the frilly skirt that shaped it, and couldn’t help but smile.

She untied the ribbons that kept her hair up and let it fall down her back before tying it back together into a low hanging ponytail and looked down at her attire, feeling content. Her bosom popped out more than she had expected it too, but hey, more fun for her. Ragna should still be in his room right now; probably bored out of his mind since she commanded him to stay in there for a majority of the night. It was best that she go see to him than stay and oggle at herself forever.

Walking to her coffin, she opened it’s lid, took out a large bag that was hidden under the covers and hoisted it over her shoulder.

This should be an easy night for him. Hopefully.

* * *

Only the second day, and he was already regretting signing that damn contract.

Ragna fiddled with the tiny cross that hung on his collar and frowned. This was fucking bullshit, he thought—here we was locked inside some cruddy old room with little to no natural light, no form of entertainment and wearing a “mark” that represented him as “property” of his witch of a girlfriend. They didn’t really do anything today—aside from her commanding him to stay in his room for the rest of the night—because Rachel was either cooped up in her office or lounging in her room doing Lord knows what.

He was tempted to just tell her that it was probably not a good time to be doing any of this if she were this busy with family, but he was hesitant—she wasn’t the type of girl to listen to suggestions (even if they were good ones), and the last thing he needed was a whip cracking against his back, or some other kinky form of torture as punishment for questioning her methods.

She could have at least left him with a few books to read, or something...

A knock on his door roused Ragna from his disorganized thoughts as he raised his body off of his bed. He called for the person to come inside, watched the door open and felt more than relieved when he saw the dark figure of what looked like Rachel walk inside.  
  
“Thank God,” Ragna sighed. “Where the hell have you been? I’m bored outta my mind over here...” he flopped back down on the bed as he heard Rachel close and lock the door. “I know that you put me in here to “control” me, or whatever, but a T.V. or something would’ve been nice.” The sound of a match catching fire drew his attention as he raised his head and saw the glow of three candle sticks burn quietly on a nearby nightstand.  
  
The flames quivered, dimming the darkened room and allowing Ragna to catch a glimpse of Rachel. His eyes instantly wandered to her partially clothed breasts before moving south to stare at the silk and elastic that made out her hips.

Fuck, she looked hot... Rachel wearing something that exposing—that revealing was a rare sight to behold. She was conservative like any other girl with a regal upbringing, but never has she dressed in something so...sexy for him. Well, there was that one time, but she looked more cute than sultry. He sat back up and saw Rachel make her way to the foot of his bed and take off the bag that was on her shoulder. She rummaged through it; taking out a few indiscernible objects and placing them on the mattress.  
  
“...Rachel?” he called out to her, but was met with no reply. The vampire shot him a look of warning—the crimson of her iris glowing eerily in the feeble lighting. Ragna flinched, slouching a little in response as the glare striked a bit of fear into his heart. What’s with her??  
  
Rachel grabbed the items that she took out, climbed onto to the bed and proceeded to stalk towards Ragna—a mien of mischief and authority flickering in her slitted eyes. He watched her—unmoving as she nudged his legs apart to crawl between them, her free hand sliding up his knee and over his thigh.

He gulped, the light and feathery touches of her fingers making him quiver. He was under a trance— unable to look away from those domineering ruby eyes that stared him down into submission as if they commanded him to give in to her.

Her hand traveled higher and higher until it made its way to his crotch. She smiled up at him, lightly stroking the bulge that had started to rise as she made her way further up his body, her hand replaced by her knee once her face reached his own. Ragna laid himself back down onto the bed, giving her more access to his body when her hand gently pushed his chest forwards. She pressed her knee against his groin and rubbed circles against his half hard cock which got a moan out of him

He saw her smirk at his reaction; his lip turned up in annoyance for letting a noise slip out of him, but moaned once more when she did it again—only this time a bit harder.  
  
“Fuck...” he almost bucked into her a little, but caught himself from doing so. “Rachel, baby...”

Rachel stared down at Ragna and let out an agitated sigh. She stopped her massage to press her knee all too roughly into him. The criminal yelped in pain and started squirming when she didn’t stop. "Shit! Shit, that hurts! Rachel—AH!" his mouth hung open when he felt a stab in his balls.  
  
“Address me properly.” she whispered low in his ear. “Surely you remember that, do you not?”  
  
“Wait, what!?”

Rachel exhaled sharply through her nose in frustration and gave him another jab with her knee. “When I ask you a question, Ragna,” she informed. “I expect an answer out of you _immediately_. How are you supposed to address your mistress?”

Ragna panicked and tried searching for whatever answer she wanted. He shot up, remembering a snippet from his contract that went over what he was supposed to call her.  
  
“M-Miss Rachel! I call you “Miss Rachel”!” he forced himself to shout out her superiority so she could stop assaulting his privates. Her knee suddenly stopped, his answer good enough to appease her for now.  
  
“Good boy.” she muttered.

Ragna visibly cringed when she praised him and scowled up at the older girl, but had a hard time keeping said glower when her knee went back to rubbing him. His eyes closed shut in bliss from having the lingering pain in his dick quickly replaced by pleasure—this was too much. This woman was going to kill him before they even get any deeper into this damn relationship!

Rachel’s lips crashed against his own before he even had a chance to moan—she grabbed his chin, turning his head at an angle to wedge her tongue past his lips to ravage his mouth. Ragna sighed loudly, his tongue moving with her own as he gave into the urge of grinding against her knee. Goddamned vixen...  
  
She snuck her hand down between his legs to touch his buried cock once more and ran a line from where the shaft laid, all the way up to the tip before brushing the fly of his pants. Ragna grunted in need against her lips and thrusted his hips as if to say, “just fucking touch me already”. Rachel hummed into his mouth and unzipped his fly and unbuttoned the fastener. She then pulled the hem of his pants down as far as she could and slipped her hand into the hole of his boxers to touch his engorged member. She wrapped her hand around him and squeezed his girth.  
  
Ragna let out a muffled groan—loving the pressure that built around his shaft by her hand and feeling discomfort from having his skin manipulated like that. It felt so odd, yet so good. He wanted more, and Goddammit she was going to give it to him one way, or another! He brought his hand down to where her own was and enclosed it around both his cock and her hand, indicating that he wished to go further.  
  
Rachel bit into his lip in response. Her fang piercing the delicate flesh and forcing blood to seep from the wound. Ragna cried out, but was hushed by Rachel pressing a soft kiss to the cut. “Remove your hand.” she commanded.

The criminal grimaced, but did it anyway.  
  
“No touching.” she tightened his hold on him a bit harder which made him wince in a mix of pain and pleasure. “Unless you are instructed to do so, there will be no touching of me, or your genitalia.”  
  
“Okay, alright fine...” he backed his hands away from her body in an exasperated manner and sat up. “But did you really have to bite me that hard?”  
  
“Cease your whining and take off your shirt.” she said with a twitch of her brow. “That little knick will heal before the night ends anyway.” Besides getting his hands off of her, she really only bit him to get a taste of his blood again.  
  
Ragna rolled his shirt off his waist and over his chest and head before tossing it to the floor. “Fucking rabbit...”  
  
“What was that?” Rachel scorned.  
  
“Nothing, _“Miss Rachel”_...” he replied in a fake, elegant tone. “God, you want me to drop down to my knees and kiss your feet, too?”  
  
“If you want to. But...I was thinking of a different way to get you groveling.” She wagged one of the items that were in her hand in Ragna’s face and snickered. They were a pair of metal handcuffs; the same kind you would see any police or NOL officer carrying around. “These should look familiar to a terrorist like you.”  
  
Ragna had no comment. He was good at evading the law, but he wasn’t perfect at it. There have been a few times where he had to worm his way out of a few cuffs whenever he got busted for stealing, or aggravated assault or something like that.

“You truly are a boorish man.” Rachel sighed when he didn’t give an answer. She reached behind his back to clasp the metal rings around his wrists and heard him hiss. “Is something wrong?”  
  
“They’re tight. Like, **really** tight.” If he moved around too much, there would definitely be two dark purple bruises marking his wrists. Of course, that wouldn’t be too bad if he wasn’t so goddamn pale and actually had blood circling in his veins at the regular like a normal person.  
  
“You’ll be fine. Just try not to move so much.” she grabbed something from behind her and shook it in her hand. It was a transparent, olive tinted glass bottle—the contents of it clear, goopy and viscous in appearance.  
  
“What the hell is that? Oil?”  
  
“Yes,” Rachel said, uncapping the bottle. “Is there a problem?”  
  
Ragna’s nose scrunched up in revulsion. “It isn’t one of those fragranced ones, right?”  
  
“Yes it is, but I made sure to get a light fragrance. My nose and yours should be able to stand the smell.” she looked down at the erection between her and Ragna and smirked. “Still so hard for me...” she brought the bottle over his length and slowly poured the oil right over his slit; watching the precome that leaked through mix with the lubricant.

Ragna jolted a little. The liquid was cool and sticky on the sensitive cock head, and had the distinct scent of ginger and peppermint. “Shit, that’s cold,” Ragna stated.  
  
“It’s going to be like that.” Rachel pressed a finger to his piss slit and smeared the oil around it. “This is a special kind of oil after all,”  
  
“Yeah?” he inhaled deeply to try to ignore the chilling sensation on his dick. “What does it do?”  
  
“Ask appropriately and maybe I will explain.” she continued rubbing the head in little circles.  
  
Ragna gave a roll of his eyes. “What does it do, _Miss Rachel_?”   
  
“I am glad that you asked, _Boy_.” she sneered. “The oil that I have gotten for us is a...rubefacient of sorts.”  
  
“A rubefacient? What’s that?”  
  
“Oh, you will see soon enough.” Rachel tittered.

Ragna’s brow raised in suspicion. “I’m wary about that laugh.”  
  
Rachel giggled more and started beating him off to spread more of the oil around his cock. She coated the entirety of his cock in a thin sheen, even going so far as to rub some on his testicles. Ragna tried clenching the sheets behind him to fight off the coolness of the gel, but felt the restriction of the handcuffs prevent him from doing so.  
  
The vampire grabbed the bottle and poured more into her hand, this time bringing it to his chest and rubbing it over his pectorals and nipples. She felt the pink nubs harden under her thumb and heard Ragna growl low and deep in his throat. He was being surprisingly compliant for their first official day. There were a few breaches in his protocol, yes, but he was doing quite well for a beginner. She could say the same for herself, but it was best not to pride over her success too much.  
  
Ragna wriggled in his place; he was starting to feel warm—his privates and nipples were starting to feel warm. He was tempted to look down to see what the hell was happening to him, but had his chin held by Rachel in seconds.  
  
“Pay attention to me only, Boy.” she smiled and used her free hand that was still covered in goo to slather it across her chest; feeling the oil dribble down her cleavage and soak through the silky fabric of her dress before gripping Ragna’s cock once more and stroking him slowly.  
  
Ragna whined, his eyes widening as his cock grew on fire when she touched him. His arousal spiked—the heat and pressure in his balls and erection growing from pleasant to painfully good in an instant while his nipples began to throb. He tried moving her hand away from his chin by shaking his head, but felt her fingers tighten around his girth. “Relax.” she ordered. “I want you to relax.”  
  
“God...!” he let out short labored pants to calm himself down.  
  
“Good boy. The oil worked faster than expected.” she kissed his cheek and sped up her hand. “You are so red and wet down here, my dear boy. Do you desire release soon?”  
  
“Fuck, yes I do...”  
  
“Do you?” she let go of his chin to pull the neckline of her frock below her breasts, exposing her perky white mounds. She rubbed more oil on them and flinched herself when a cold dollop of the liquid rolled down her stomach. “Would you like me to take care of it, Boy?”

“Yes. Yes, Miss Rachel...” even when stricken with overwhelming pleasure he had a difficult time saying that name.

“Very well...” Rachel crawled down to her knees and settled her body between his legs to take a look at his dick. She licked her lips and admired the deep, blunt red color that flushed the tip of his cock and the preseminal that gushed forwards and dripped down his shaft. She pressed her lips against the base and softly nibbled at the skin; moaning when the heat of the oil finally settled on her chest. She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue to lick up the sides of his cock and shivered when she tasted a mix of the minty liquid and the musk of his sweat.

Ragna moaned, her licks and bites doing little to alleviate the ache in his groin. “Dammit...”  
  
Rachel sniggered and cupped her breasts under her hands, sitting up a little. She held them up over Ragna’s cock, before lowering her body to enclose her tits around him.  
  
“Oh, God! Fuck...Rachel!” his brows furrowed, his dick reacting harshly to being trapped in the heat of her tits.   
  
“It feels **that** good, Ragna boy? Good enough for you to forget your manners?” Rachel smiled as she bit lightly at the glans on his cock head.  
  
Ragna whined, suppressing the noise in his throat when she kept nipping him there. “S-sorry, Miss Rachel...” he said in defeat. For right now, he’ll follow her rules if it gets him to come faster.  
  
“Good boy,” she wrapped her lips around the tip and suckled gently while sliding her breasts up and over the rest of his big dick.

Ragna almost lost it right there. He wailed loudly, biting his cheek when he felt himself near his peak. His hips jolted and his eyes clenched shut—expecting the sweet relief of orgasm, but was given something much worse. Rachel closed her hand tightly around Ragna’s cock, constricting his blood flow, and preventing him from shooting out.  
  
“Oh no...” he lolled his head back and whimpered. “Rach, don’t do this...”  
  
“Addressing me with a sobriquet instead of what you were assigned to call me will not get you anything, Boy.” her fist tightened a little more.  
  
“Ah!” Fuck it hurts—it hurts so much. He wanted to yell, he wanted to scream, but nothing came out of him except for a sob and a hiccup. He stared down at Rachel with genuine pity in his eyes and forced out, “I want to come, Miss Rachel! I need to, it hurts too much!”  
  
Rachel kissed the tip lovingly and looked up at her stubborn little submissive. “Beg for me, Ragna. Beg for it.”  
  
Ragna sighed heavily in irritation with a mix of pain and anger. He was horny as fuck, but he wasn’t in his life going to humiliate himself like that. The criminal narrowed his brows at her and regretted it instantly when she twisted her hand around his length. It pulled at his skin at all sides and felt like she was tearing his dick in half.

“Do not give me such a look, Boy.” she threatened, her voice deepening an octave. “Forget who is in control again, and I shall brand you with a penalty. There has already been enough times tonight in which you defiled our contract.” she stopped abusing the slack skin and asked, “Will you beg for your release, or do you wish for me to stop all of this and leave you cuffed here unsatisfied until tomorrow night?”

Ragna could feel tears prickle his eyes at her harsh treatment and quickly tried to blink them away. He was growing desperate now—the pressure in his cock was going straight to his balls, and he needed to act fast. Should he suck up his pride and act like the compliant submissive that he signed up to be, or take his penalty and be left a denied mess?  
  
“Please, Miss Rachel!” he wailed. “Please I want to come, it hurts so bad, and I can’t hold out any longer! Please make me come! I need to...!” his voice hitched as he choked back a sob.   
  
Rachel listened to his pleas before moving her breasts on him. “Alright, Ragna. Let me hear you. Let me hear you scream,” she took half of him into her mouth and started bobbing her head.  
  
Ragna came hard down Rachel’s throat as his eyes rolled and his teeth gnawed harshly into his cut lip. Blood oozed from the wound and flowed down his chin, but he could care less. He was lost, practically trapped in euphoria; his body floating in space as his senses began to override his entire body. Ragna collapsed back on the bed, shaking and shivering as tremors went through his body.  
  
The older girl stopped moving her breasts and merely allowed his come to flow inside her mouth; swallowing each spurt of jism that came up and not letting a single drop go to waste. She felt his cock steadily go flaccid and let it fall out of her mouth. She got off of his lap to sit up and crawled to Ragna’s side. She laid down besides him and reached behind his back to uncuff the links from his wrists.  
  
Ragna shuddered, his eyes closed and tongue hanging limply from his mouth as he let out long shaky pants. That was probably the hardest orgasm he’s ever had in his life, and fuck did it tire him out. “Miss Rachel...” he uttered.  
  
“Hush. Do not talk, pet.” Rachel brushed a lock of hair away from his face. “You have done enough tonight.” she planted little kisses on the top of his head to ease him. “You are exhausted right now.”  
  
Ragna nodded wearily and nestled his head against a pillow. He soon fell asleep which gained a sigh of relief out of Rachel. Tonight wasn’t as rough like she expected it to be, but it sure was exhausting. She took a few moments to stare at Ragna before getting up to fix her dress and gather the items scattered around the bed.  
  
Once she was ready, she walked to the burning candles, blew out the fire and walked out of the half breed’s room with the thought of calling a certain someone fresh in her mind.

* * *

The next day, Rachel was back in her office once more—her glasses back on and her hair untied as she patiently waited for the person on the other line to pick up. She heard a click and then the voice that she wanted to hear.  
  
 _“Hello?”_  
  
“Ragna and I started last night,” she said, getting straight to the point. “Officially, that is.”  
  
 _“Did you now~? How was he for the most part?”_  
  
“His usual brazen self...” she muttered.

_“But it wasn’t terrible, right?”_  
  
“No, it was better than I expected it to be. I got him to beg at the very least."

The voice laughed a little. _“Well that’s nice to hear! I bet it must’ve been tough, huh?”_  
  
“Yes, which is why I called you.” she grabbed a pencil off her desk and started to fiddle with it. “How do I get him to...listen to me more?”  
  
 _“Listen to you? Well...all I can tell you is that everyone works at their own pace, dear. And Mr. Bloodedge is a prime example of someone who “goes at his own pace”.”_  
  
“That, I am very aware of.” she sighed.  
  
 _“You poor thing. Just give him a week or so, and he’ll get used to it sooner or later.”_

Rachel nodded slowly. “How were you when you started doing it?”  
  
 _“Me? Pfft, you’re making me think back to God knows how long ago, darling.”_ she heard the click of a tongue and the tap of a finger. _“Hmm...If I can remember clearly, I was rather subservient for my first time like any sub, but...I do remember that there were a few times I refused to follow orders. It’s all a matter of time really before you become truly submissive. Ragna is new, and I can assure you that he isn’t prepared to do all of that yet.”_  
  
“I see...” So it really does depend on whether or not Ragna wants to be compliant. “Thank you for your input.”  
  
 _“Anytime, my dear... or should I say “Miss Rachel”?”_  
  
“I would deeply prefer it if you would call me as such; it sounds nice coming from your mouth~.”  
  
 _“This mouth can do a whole lot of other nice things than just talking, Miss Rachel.”_

She gasped and laughed right after. “Such a dirty old fogey!”

_“Dirty? Maybe. Old? I think not.”_  
  
“The bags under your eyes say otherwise, geezer.”  
  
 _“Ha, ha, ha. I’m rolling in my grave. Is there anything else you want, Miss?”_  
  
“Hmm... Oh! You know your way around Yabiko, correct?”  
  
 _“Yes? What’s going on?”_  
  
“I need to procure myself some...toys for the boy...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess with luck and willpower I'll pump out a chapter every three days to a week.


	3. My Toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Blazblue.
> 
> I have risen from the grave once more. The tourney was sadly cancelled, so...
> 
> No warnings really apply for this chapter honestly.

Rachel looked incredulously up at the building in front of her, and took a double take between the list of directions in her hand and the store that stood above the pavement. She squinted her eyes, adjusting the glasses on her face as she stared at the paper in her hands and the area code that was written down at the end of the page. Did she take a wrong turn? Did she wander off without even realizing it?

Or did that idiot just give her the wrong directions?

She glared at the address on the paper before looking back at the building. Nope, everything seemed to be a perfect match; from the sign that hung haphazardly on the dirty front of the shop to the name that she scribbled down at the corner of the page. Nothing seemed to be different information wise.

Rachel sighed loudly, balled her fists and took in the features of the building—not even bothering to hide the grimace that curled on her lip. It held some sort of shady, intimidating air that drove younger crowds away like any gaudy sex shop, but had the appearance of an abandoned crack den than any sort of store she's ever had the pleasure of walking into.

The ugly dark-purple neon sign possessed an oh, so original name affectionately called,  _Fantastique_ —the lights of some of the letters flickering incessantly. The shop door was wide open, the windows smudged with muck and grime and possessing the usual L-shaped turn to hide away merchandise from underaged individuals while welcoming any mature customers inside.

Does that fool really shop here on a regular basis?

With hesitance, Rachel eventually made her way inside the shop with the paper crushed under her hand and pocket book held closely to her shoulder. She turned the corner of the L-shaped path, opened another door that branched out from it, and awkwardly sauntered her way into the main shop. She surveyed her surroundings, the inside more welcoming than the outside had to offer.

The room was dimly lit by violet lights and sangria fixtures, ottomans of all types were scattered in a neat and orderly fashion while the shelves upon shelves of sex toys and equipment were brightly illuminated by stark white lights. Admittedly, she did have to give credit where credit was due, and admire how inviting the shop was compared to others she's ever visited.

Rachel relaxed her tense stance and strolled to the first shelf she saw—happy that this wasn't any sort of fetish focused business. Her eyes wandered from toy to toy, staring at each and everyone of them like a kid in a candy store and pondered over the odd design of some and the function of others. She smiled, wild curiosity swirling in her eyes as she looked higher on the shelves and saw a toy that was listed in Ragna's contract.

She raised her hand above her head to try and grab it but to no avail. She stood on the tips of her toes, hopping a little in her place to, at the very least, graze the corner with her nails, but could barely reach the shelf to begin with. She puffed out her cheeks in frustration, cursed her profoundly short height and lunged at the box again, but stopped when she saw a hand come from behind and swipe it from her view.

The vampire scowled, turning around to see the moron who could do such a thing to a lady, but was met with the box hovering just above her chest.

"You wanted to get this?" a voice asked.

Rachel blinked in surprise and looked up at the person who granted her mercy. It was a young man of above average height who looked around the same age as Ragna. His hair was black and tussled with spikes at all sides and ears pierced with an absurd amount of studs and rings. His eyes were blue and droopy, his lips pouty and body lean and fit; his shirt fitting him rather snugly and making out the muscles that hid underneath. All and all he was a rather attractive man. Not her type, but attractive nonetheless.

"Y-yes..." Rachel grabbed the box and nodded her head in thanks. "I appreciate it."

"No problem," he grinned. "I saw you struggling and I couldn't help but butt in."

"Oh, you saw that...?" Rachel turned her head a little in mild embarrassment. "I apologize for the inconvenience..."

"Like I said, it's not a problem. I'm here to help people after all."

"You work here?"

"Yup," he pointed at the tag that was pinned on his shirt and drew his thumb under it. "If you need anything you can come to me."

"Thank you, um..." she squinted her eyes to read his nametag. "Roy..." Rachel clutched the package tightly as a tiny bout of shyness rose in her chest. There were only a few other times she's ever shopped outside of the demon and ghoul ridden world that was Moonlight Castle so her social skills on how to deal with  _most_ humans were limited. "Is it possible for you to explain to me...the purpose of this one?" she looked down at the device in question. It was oval shaped, pink in color and contained a wireless remote controller.

"First time in a sex shop, I assume?" Roy examined the package and chuckled a little. "This is known as a "bullet vibrator". Just insert it into whichever orifice you want, turn it on with the remote and you'll get...interesting results." his smile turned into a smirk when he explained. "Or, if you want your boyfriend to mess with you, you can leave it inside while you're at work or something and have him control the intensity of the vibrations from home with the remote. Something I myself would never object to..." he gave Rachel a suggestive look that he was glad she didn't catch.

Rachel's ears perked up and felt a tingle ride up her spine. That sounded like a terrific thing to do to Ragna—imagining him struggling to walk in front of a crowd of pedestrians on the verge of orgasming and embarrassing himself was a delicious thought. She held back a giggle and thanked the man once more for the information. "Thank you very much. I might buy this as well, but..." she looked behind her to see the other items that she wanted to purchase but noticed how they were also higher up than she wanted them to be. "Can you help get those down for me, please?"

Roy nodded a bit too enthusiastically at her request and walked right up to the higher shelves. "Just pick whichever one, Ma'am." he smiled. The young man reached for the toys that Rachel pointed at while sneaking some passing glances at the girl. Damn, she was cute—cute glasses, cute pony tails, cute height, a nice ass...hell, with the shit he was picking out for her she was hella kinky, too. She was just his type in every way, shape and form, but...something about her wasn't exactly sitting well with him.

As hot as she was, her beauty was borderline disturbing if nothing else. Her skin was a deathly white while her hair was borderline platinum. The eyes that hid behind her spectacles were doe-eyed and maroon in color; a mesmerizing, calculating ruby that seemed to draw people in and never let them go. He tried convincing himself that she was just an insanely pretty albino when he first saw her walk through that door, but that didn't seem like the case when he got a closer look at the girl.

"Uh, here you go..." Roy handed a box of anal play related toys to her and rubbed his head. "Is that all?"

Rachel beamed at him and clutched the toys in her arms. "Yes, that should be enough. Thanks is again in order."

"Alright then, lemme just go ring you up." Roy stated, walking towards the register.

She fumbled her way to the counter, trying to keep the toys from slipping out of her arms while Roy walked around to the register. She plopped them down on the steel table, and patiently waited for Roy to scan the items and diligently and dutifully stuff the toys inside plastic bags until seeing a receipt slip its way from the slot on the register.

"Your total comes to...$165.45."

Rachel took out her wallet from her purse and fetched her money. A little pricey for normal standards but for Alucard standards, it wasn't even enough to put a dent in the family fortune. "Here." she gave the bills to him and heard the chime of the register.

"Thanks for the patronage." Roy said handing her the bags. "Hope to see you around again sometime. You're really cute, you know that?"

"C-cute?"

"Yeah. Matter of fact, if you want, after work I can take you out for a drink if that's cool." he gave her wink.

Rachel tried holding back a grimace, not knowing whether to feel flattered or disgusted by his offer. "I...I am a...little busy at the moment. I'm afraid that I have some errands to attend to before I even begin to consider going to a bar..." she nervously declined through gritted teeth.

"Come on, cutie. Just one little drink can't hurt." he gave her a smug grin.

The vampire noticed the way his eyes darkened in desire and could tell that this man wasn't going down without a fight.

This was going to take a while...

* * *

Rachel sighed heavily when she reached the front gate of her manor. That took up more time than needed, she thought as she fished into her shirt pocket to grab the keys to her manor. The bumbling oaf from the shop was persistent, alright—so much so, she was nearly tempted to scare him with a brief flash of her fangs. She refrained however for she knew she would be coming back for more items for her little Ragna soon enough.

A harsh "no" and a furrow of her brows was enough to get him to shut up.

"How irksome..." she mumbled under her breathe as she turned the lock to the large door and shuffled her way inside. She closed the door behind her and heard the pitter patter of two creatures come from the corridors of the main hallway.

"Good evening, Princess!" welcomed the blundering animals who stomped over one another just to greet her. "We hope your outing went well!"

Rachel trudged past Nago and Gii dismissively and merely gave them a nod of acknowledgement before looking for a couch within the foyer to recline on. When she found one to her liking, she collapsed on the cushions in a rather unladylike manor and dropped the plastic bags in her arms on the floor—tired from her little "shopping" spree. She turned towards the two runts and asked, "Nago, Gii, please inform me of the time..."

"It's a quarter past ten, princess!" Gii responded first, flying to her side.

"I see..." It wasn't too late, thankfully. Ragna was still not use to staying awake during the night and was prone to going to bed rather early (like that of 2 or 3 AM), but at this time, he should be up and about.

"And what of my supper?" Rachel inquired whilst untying the ribbons in her hair. "I hope Valkenhayn has prepared it during my absence."

"Of course, milady," Nago stated. "He has made your requested dish, *Sarmale with slices of *Joffre cake for dessert."

Rachel nodded happily and then looked around. Speaking of her butler, he'd usually be the first one here to greet her. "Where  _is_ Valkenhayn...?"

"Tending to the rose gardens like you ordered, princess." Gii replied.

"Oh right..." How could she forget such a thing like that? Valkenhayn probably sent the runts to greet her at the door since he was likely too busy to do so. "Ragna—what is he doing right now?"

"Mr. Bloodedge is residing in the room you gave him, milady. He's been cooped up in there for quite some time however..." Nago informed.

"Maybe the princess is mad at him? Or, maybe he's mad at the princess?"

"Gii, if you wish not to have your wings clipped from your body, I suggest you keep to yourself." Rachel threatened.

"Y-yes, Ma'am!" Gii fluttered over to Nago in fear and perched himself on his tail.

She closed her eyes in annoyance and silently wished Valkenhayn were here instead of these two clods. "As the both of you can see, I am too exhausted to take these upstairs," she pointed at the bags that laid on the floor and continued. "Nago, I want you to take these to Ragna's room. If I find that you have been snooping through their contents, I shall have you euthanized. Is that clear?"

Nago's fur stood straight up at her request. "I-I'll get right on that in a jiffy, Mistress! You have my word!" he slid Gii off his tail and ran—holding some of the bags in his mouth and hanging the rest by his tail.

"And Gii," Rachel turned her attention to the flying rat. "Bring my dessert from the kitchen, and leave it in my room. The same shall happen to you if I see even a smidgen of frosting missing off of my plate..."

"Eep! Y-yes, Ma'am, of course, Ma'am!" Gii howled as he fluttered from the foyer and flew down the main hall at break-neck speeds.

Once the noise of both her servants' scrambling and scuffling were out of earshot, Rachel took off her glasses and placed them in the collar of her shirt before letting a tiny smile grace her lips. Which colored dress should she wear for him tonight? She was in a giddy mood much like the night before, so maybe she should wear green again?

The vampire struggled to get up from the comfortable couch and stretched as she made her way to the staircase to go to her room.

After floating up five flights of stairs with her wind to reach her quarters, Rachel quickly got to work; she stripped out of her casual clothes and dressed into a green dress similar to last night, but with a shorter length, a frilly bodice and a neckline that actually covered a decent portion of her breasts.

Satisfied, Rachel left her chambers and was prepared to venture to Ragna's room until a blur of red flew straight into her chest and cause the young woman to stumble a little. She grumbled, looking down at the offending object that dared to collide with her and felt her scowl deepened when she recognized the thing between her breasts.

"Gii..." she hissed. "You have best come up with a good excuse for crossing my path..."

"Ah! So sorry, Princess!" he yelped, his voice muffled by the girl's bosom. He flew from her breasts and presented the large plate of cake to her. "Y-your Joffre cake, mistress!"

Rachel stared at the plate in shock and then down at her dress. Her ruby eyes widened, damn near popping out of her head when she saw the filth that defaced her pristine top. Ugly bits of moist cake and thick chocolate buttercream marred the lace and satin of her dress, creating a large, brown splotch that was smeared over her bodice and across her ivory skin.

Gii realized his mistake and stared blankly at the stain on her body. He gulped, his sights drifting to Rachel's face and nearly dropping the plate he had in his wings to the floor when he noticed the twisted rage that mangled her usually captivating beauty.

The bat froze in place, fear ridden in his eyes as he watched her anger grow; the vampiress' face morphing into some wretched abomination that no mortal man should ever bear witness to.

"You clumsy, impish little worm..."

* * *

Ragna felt a chill run up his spine, his eyes darting across the hallways of the estate as he bent over to pick up the odd looking bags that were left in front of his doorway by Nago. He furrowed his brows, the atmosphere around him turning deathly silent as all noises that filled the air stopped abruptly. The cry of distant bats from the outside was nonexistent, the gentle breeze that cooled the air and brushed by the roses and marigolds that adorned the garden turned blustery and frigid, and somewhere out there, he could've sworn he heard a far away noise akin to a yell from where he stood.

No, Ragna thought, shaking his head. It was probably his imagination getting the best of him, he concluded, picking up the bags and walking back in his room, slamming the door behind him. He placed the contents on his bed and rubbed the back of his head. Alright, it was more than obvious that Rachel left this for him for whatever reason, but for  **what**  exactly?

He sighed and grabbed a random purple colored bag. "Maybe it's something to keep my ass from getting bored in this hell hole..." he grumbled under his breathe. The most he can do in this barren excuse for a room was sleep, dream and dream some more.

He inspected more of the contents and took out the first thing he saw which was a small pink box with a see through plastic covering. Ragna raised a brow and read the label that was decorated on the box:

_**Pasión Eclipse** _ _: The toy for your little rascal~_

Ragna screeched and nearly dropped the box on the bed. He caught it in his palm in time, however fumbling with the thing before reading whatever else was scrawled on the box.

_Dual cock ring and butt plug vibrator. Tame your man into your little slave with just a flip of a switch. Comes with free lubricant to ease penetration; use with caution against first time anal players._

The dhampyre felt his heart stop as he read more of the instructions on the back of the box—his member stirring in his pants when he imagined something like that shaking in his ass and making him cry. Heat rose to his face when he placed the box back where it was to take out another. The next object looked a bit more tame than the cock ring attached to a butt plug. It was in a longer box with the item having multiple beads attached vertically to a string.

Leave it to Rachel to buy the more libidinous toys instead of your usual vibrator or dildo.

One look at it made Ragna's dick stand straight up. It was long—probably over half a foot in length—the beads were round, spherical and large enough that if it were to go inside of him, he'd be keening over like a breathless little slut on the corner. He bit his lip and stared at the other toys that sat in their bags in wanton desperation—Ragna has always had a fondness for anal play ever since he discovered the wonders of the prostate when he was a weird youth with an abundance of hormones. He would've bought toys of his own at some point in his life, but couldn't deal with the shameful embarrassment of having to walk into a sex shop to acquire such items; especially considering how he was a  **man**.

Rachel on the other hand—possibly due to her lack of caring for anything since she's probably seen worse in her years of livings—was less hesitant about it. He had to thank her later for doing the job for him.

Ragna hissed a bit when he felt his cock strain against his pants, further reminding him that these toys were here for a reason. He brought a hand over his crotch and lazily stroked the bulge that started to grow more pronounced. Would Rachel punish him if he were to indulge in the toys for just a little while? Before Ragna could even weigh down the options of fucking his ass with a dildo or not, he heard the door of his room swiftly open and then slam shut.

"I have returned..." Rachel announced as she walked inside—blouse changed and plate of cake held firmly in her hand. She shifted her attention to Ragna, looking him over before noticing the prominent erection in his pants and then at the bags strewn across the bed. She smirked deviously at her lover, placing her plate on a nearby nightstand and strutting towards the younger man with that familiar lustful glint of desire shining in her eyes.

"My, my..." she laughed, pressing her hand against his abdomen once she got close. She stroked the fabric of his shirt, her tongue peeking between her lips as her hand traveled lower and cupped the swelling lump in his trousers. "Just looking at what I've bought for you has already made you this excited, yes?" she hummed gleefully at the tiny moans that escaped from Ragna's mouth, and swirled her thumb along the wet spot that started to seep through his trousers.

"Couldn't help myself..." he simply said, grinding into her touch.

"Oh really? Well than..." she bit her lip as she saw a cute little blush spread across his cheeks. "We'll make you out to be a desperate little whore, won't we?" she whispered low enough for him to barely hear.

Her sudden choice of vocabulary made the taller man groan and buck against her hand, Ragna hunching over slightly when she pressed her thumb right where his piss slit was. Scraping Gii off of the walls of her quarters left her thoughts briefly as she paid more attention to the delectable creature in front of her. It was fitting to call him something as disparaging like a slut or wench considering his behavior last night—how gorgeous he looked receiving pleasure by having his privates tussled with. The way his face would contort from pained agony to blessed delight just by the nudging of her knee was absolutely beautiful.

Rachel tittered once more and stopped touching her slave's buried manhood. She peered up at him and brought her hands from his crotch to reach around and slip her hands beneath the waistband of Ragna's pants and boxers to grab his bare, taut behind. She kneaded the firm flesh of his buttocks, spreading them apart before bringing her finger to prod against the puckered hole between them.

Ragna jolted at the touches she was leaving on him. Her hands and fingers cold—the sensations of having her handle his ass odd, but enjoyable nonetheless. He uttered her name under his breath, his hands shooting out to grab hold of her shoulders to keep from falling over when her finger circled and wiggled around his hole. God, that felt  _so_ damn good... He could feel his cock practically dripping with precome by this point.

"I wonder..." Rachel muttered glancing over at the bags on Ragna's bed. "What shall we use for an impatient little boy such as yourself? Do you have any suggestions?" she slipped one hand out of his pants to go through the bags next to them.

"I...I only..." his voice was shaky and barely above a whisper. He heard Rachel giggle a little at his response and felt the edge of her nails pinching the skin of his ass.

"Give me clear, straight answers, boy." she commanded, eyes still locked onto whatever she was looking for. "You know how to speak, do you not?" her fingers went back to massaging his bottom.

Ragna muttered a quick, half assed apology with a curt utterance of her title. "I was...only able to look at a few of them..."

"Is that so?" Rachel stopped rustling through the bags to look at the toys that hung carelessly out of them. She pursed her lip in thought and let out a happy sigh when she saw the boxed set of anal beads and the dual cock ring strewn not too far away from the rest of the toys. "That is what piqued your interest? How quaint." she let out a giggle and looked back at him. "However, my dear boy, I'm afraid those tools would prove to be too much for you on your first night." she watched Ragna's face scrunch up in minor disappointment for a second before he straightened his expression back to his usual scowl.

Rachel decided to shame him even further. "How interesting... I see when it concerns anal play, you turn into a needy little thing, no?" she leaned in close to his ear, blowing cool air on hot skin. "I suppose it is only natural for a little tramp such as yourself." she nipped at his ear and heard Ragna let out a harsh gasp. "We'll find a nice toy for a pretty little slattern like you to play with." she purred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, and hopefully it stays that way until school starts being a bitch in a half. I promise you that Ragna's anus will definitely be penetrated in the next chapter. I am 95% sure that it will happen, or my name isn't Mary the (undead) Pervert.
> 
> Also Rachel is just too secluded in her little office and observer status that I just see her being a little shy around other mortals. I mean, admittedly, not a lot of characters in Blazblue are human. Like, what the fuck is Ragna and Jin?
> 
> Also Ragna being a little slut is appealing in my eyes.
> 
> Translation notes because Rachel is suppose to be Romanian:
> 
> *Sarmale- A national dish of Romania which is basically rice, local spices, onions and minced meat wrapped in cabbage leaves.
> 
> *Joffre Cake- Chocolate buttermilk layer cake filled with glazed frosting. I tried it once when I was a wee lad and couldn't go to sleep for like ten hours.


	4. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Blazblue.
> 
> Man, I sure love me some sporadic updates; I feel so accomplished after I finally get a chapter out.
> 
> Can someone just like kill me already.

"Fuck..." Ragna growled, his cock aching in response. He cursed himself for actually getting off to her more than unnecessary insults, but Rachel sounded so hot saying something so dirty... So domineering and seductive he couldn't help but feel like putty in her hands. He frowned a little at that however; wondering if there was more to his masochistic side than he had once thought.

Satisfied with his reactions, she took her hand out of his pants and pointed towards the lavatory adjacent to his room. "I want you to go and cleanse yourself down there. The last thing the both of us need is any sort of...hindrance in our activities." She decided not to stress on the need for him to be clean and fished something from a bag to take out a box, giving it to him.

Ragna took it and stared at it curiously. "What's this now?" He examined the box and noted the product's name. "An anal douche? Now I know damn well you didn't get this from a sex nook!"

"You would be surprised." Rachel shrugged as she walked to the nightstand that held her plate of cake and took it in her hands. She picked up the fork that laid on the side and stabbed the slice with it. "Go on, I shall find a suitable toy for us to play with. The instructions on how to use it should be inside the box." She winked and took a piece into her mouth.

Ragna shot Rachel a glare before trudging his way to the bathroom. Once he made it inside, he unboxed the douche and inspected the device suspiciously. There was a long, flexible tube about five inches in length attached to a medium sized, red colored rubber bulb. The bulb was a little big in his hand while the tube itself was thick and long enough to reach pretty deep inside of him.

Ragna cringed as he imagined how incredibly invasive it would feel to have a tube sliding up his ass, but shook off the thought when he noticed a folded sheet of paper wedged inside of the box. He placed the douche aside, took out the paper and started to read.

_**Instructions:** _ _Run tube under running water to wash away any dust. Unscrew the tube to fill bulb with clean, warm water. Once bulb is full, screw the tube back on and situate yourself on a toilet to avoid mess. Lubricate tube and anus for insertion, squeeze the bulb to let the water flood the anal cavity and push to expel water. Flush toilet upon each expulsion, and continue doing so until water starts turning clear._

The criminal continued to read the safety regulations and precautions then proceeded to look around the bathroom for any sort of lubricant to use on himself. When he didn't find any, he shuffled his way to the door and opened it wide enough for his arm and head to stick out.

"Rachel—I mean... _Miss_ Rachel..." he rolled his eyes a little. "Do you have any like...lotion or something I can use?" he asked.

The older woman looked back at the man, her mouth opened slightly to take another piece of cake into her mouth. She scoffed, putting down her fork and turning her entire body to face him. "Ugh, it sounds so ugly when you force it out like that..." she sighed before pointing at the bags that were sprawled out on the bed. "Over there. Go fetch it yourself, boy; as you can see I am eating."

Ragna huffed through his nose, reluctantly shuffling his way out of the bathroom to edge towards his bed. He looked through the many bags until he found a small bottle of mineral oil. He took it without question and proceeded to head back to the bathroom, muttering something along the way.

"Damn rabbit..."

Rachel's ears twitched. "What was that, boy? I didn't seem to quite catch that!"

"Thank you for your generosity, Miss Rachel! What would I ever do without!?" He yelled before slamming the door behind him.

Rachel took a seat on the foot of Ragna's bed and felt her brow twitch a little at the sudden shift in his mood. No, no, calm down, calm down, she said to herself repeatedly as if it were a mantra. It'll take some time for him to get used to his role, so the least she can do is acknowledge his attitude towards all of this as some sort of progress.

Rachel sat there for what felt like hours—mindlessly eating away at her cake as her thoughts drifted towards more work related matters. Right after this night with Ragna she'd be back in her office in no time—forever banished to make phone calls, attend to petty grievances and handle finances that her clan was too indolent to handle themselves. She could get Valkenhayn to help, but his knowledge of the family was limited to immediate relatives who lived near her manor.

It was no use running away from her responsibilities, sadly. Maybe when that dunce gets their paws on Ragna she can finally get it all out of the way...

"Fucking finally..." Ragna huffed as he exited the bathroom. "That took **longer** than it should've..." He slammed the door behind him and rubbed his ass to alleviate some discomfort.

Rachel jumped a little, shaken out of her thoughts by Ragna's voice and turned around. "That was rather quick..." she remarked incredulously as she looked him over.

"Quick? I was in there for like, twenty-something minutes."

"Twenty or so?" she stared at him in disbelief and then at the plate in her hand. There was only a little more than half of the rather large slice of cake left with frosting and crumbs smeared about the surface in a mess of streaks. It felt like he was in there for five minutes than twenty...

She shook her head to rid herself of everything pertaining to her family and quickly got to her feet. She won't let work affect her tonight—not even for a chance.

"Now that you're done we can get down to business..." Rachel announced, walking towards Ragna. She looked up at him and smirked, visibly licking her fangs as she looked him over from head to toe. "Strip." she ordered.

Ragna blinked at her sudden command, but did it anyway—awkwardly ridding himself of his shirt and pulling down his hakama, leaving him only in his boxers. He groaned a little in mild embarrassment however—feeling a tad vulnerable being stared down by Rachel's unyielding gaze. It's not like he should be embarrassed though—he's been naked around her more than enough times than they could both count.

"The underwear as well, boy." The older woman said.

Ragna stared at her for a moment before doing as he was told. He hooked his fingers into the band of his boxers and pulled them down, letting the underwear pool around his ankles once they slid past his thighs.

Rachel hummed contently as she glanced down at his half-hard member, eyes shining bright as she gestured to his bed with a nod of her head. "Go lie down. I must go over some things with you before we start."

"Sure..." The criminal stalked towards the bed and climbed atop the mattress, laying his head and back against the extremely cushiony pillows as he watched Rachel toss the plastic bags to the floor and take out a toy and an extra tube of mineral oil. She laid them across the bed before climbing on it herself and crawled to Ragna's side.

She kissed his cheek once she got close, bringing her hand to his chest to massage the skin—her fingers purposefully brushing over his nipples. "Do you remember the safety words from your contract?" she asked.

Ragna nodded swiftly before replying, "Vanilla, chocolate and swirl."

"Their meanings as well?"

"Um..." he closed his eyes to try to remember what each one meant. Once a thought came to mind, he responded as quickly as he could so as to not get admonished. "Vanilla means continue, chocolate means stop, and swirl means...slow down?"

"Good boy," she gave him another kiss. "I want you to use those words tonight and onwards. It is your first time doing anything like this and I desire to know what your limits are. Do you understand?"

Just by her tone alone he could tell how dead serious she was. Rachel was indeed a sadist, but he knew she'd never want to inflict any everlasting harm to him. Especially if it considered whatever she was about to do down **there**.

"Yes, Miss Rachel."

Fuck, did he actually say "miss" without throwing up a little?

"I see when it concerns your safety you have no issue calling me "miss"." She snickered, rising from her position on the bed to bring the toy closer to her.

Ragna grimaced and looked the other way. "Just hurry up and do whatever you're gonna do already..."

Rachel scoffed and grabbed the tube of oil to break the seal and uncap the goopy liquid. She poured it in her hand, the gel dripping from between her fingers and landing on Ragna's rigid stomach as she moved down his body and situated herself between his legs.

She licked her lips, staring longingly at his cock as she brought her oil covered hand to his girth and started to stroke him, a bead of his pre-release dripping from the tip and rolling down the head. Her nails ghosted over the thick veins, fingers gently squeezing his knot while her other hand tentatively massaged his thigh. She then continued her descent, bringing her thumb to his taint to rub more oil on him before sliding the digit between the cleft of his buttocks. Ragna jolted, hands tightly gripping the sheets as his cock surged with more life.

Rachel laid a quick kiss against his shaft and used both of her thumbs to spread his cheeks apart and reveal his twitching pink hole. She leaned forward, sticking her tongue out to press it against him and lazily dragged it along the rim of his pucker. He barely had much of a flavor since he had cleaned himself down here, but she could still taste the slight tang of musk. She kept on licking him, her tongue circling and prodding against his hole as she lubed her fingers up with more oil.

Ragna moaned softly as his girlfriend lapped at his tight hole—his dick dripping sticky precome onto his shaft and stomach like a faucet while his eyes strained to keep his sights set on Rachel and her teasing tongue. It felt good, but it **still** wasn't enough for him—he needed to feel something inside him _quick_.

The criminal however soon got his wish, Rachel's slim finger joining her tongue as she slowly, agonizingly slowly, pushed her finger past the tight ring of muscle to bury it inside his hot entrails. Ragna gasped, his back arching as sparks ran up his spine.

"Ah, fuck...!"

Rachel stopped licking him to peer up at the man—searching for any sort of discomfort on his face that she may have caused. Ragna noticed and hastily shook his head as he bucked against her hand.

"Vanilla..." He quietly said.

Rachel wasted no time and went back to prepping Ragna's ass. Her tongue back on him, the warm muscle invading his hole as she thrusted her finger in and out of him. She poked at the fleshy walls, grazing over his prostate torturously so as she added another finger. She curled both inside him concurrently while her tongue road back up his taint. She then twisted the digits, wiggling them individually to widen him up even more before wedging them out—his entrance twitching sporadically as if begging for her to return.

She smiled and licked her lips, rising from her place to stare at his now gaping hole. "I've loosened you up quite well. Not like it took too much effort to begin with anyway considering the activities you do when I am not around." Rachel remarked.

Ragna shot her a look, but decided against saying any retorts for now—merely turning his face away from her's and raising his hips. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," He grumbled, vermillion dusting his cheeks. "Enough with the bullshit already, I'm horny enough as it is." He barked out, his patience wearing thin.

"Oh... How blunt of you, Ragna boy." Rachel cocked a brow in amusement and grabbed the toy that she had taken out earlier. "So eager. I do hope that what I use on you now is not too much for your body." She sneered, tracing the head of his member with the tool in her hand. It was was odd looking for the most part. It was purple and had two curved, rounded baton-like projections—one thick and long and one stubby and short—with a metal handle and a flat base with a small black button situated in the middle of the base.

"What is that?" He asked.

"This here is a prostate massager." She explained. "From that name alone, you can guess what its purpose is for, correct?"

"Yeah, for the most part." Ragna should've felt just a tad nervous when he saw the thing before him since he's never taken anything bigger than a finger before. But all he could do was sit there and stare—shuddering at the thought of how full he'll feel when it was inside of him. It was less nerve racking and more exciting to say the least.

Rachel watched Ragna's face closely, bringing the tube of oil over the new toy and squeezed a generous amount on the silicone surface. She spread the oil up and over the phallus, her sensitive ears picking up Ragna's rapidly beating heart and thumping pulse as she brought the toy back on his cock and slid it down his shaft, taint and finally to his hole. He gasped a little, biting his lip in anticipation as Rachel slowly circled and pressed it against him. She smiled proudly, loving the needy, pleading expressions from Ragna that gave her an even larger boost to her ego.

"Spread your legs and raise them to your chest." She ordered suddenly.

Ragna did as he was told and pulled his knees to his chest, Rachel moving herself between his thighs and pushing the very tip inside of him carefully so as not to startle him. She applied more pressure, the lubricant working wonders as she felt the tight ring of muscle give away and the toy slide about an inch inside of him with ease. Ragna stayed silent throughout the entire ordeal, only a few indiscernible noises leaving his pursed lips as he tried getting used to the foreign intrusion in his ass.

Rachel licked her fangs in concentration, feeling her sex clench and grow slick as she pushed more of the toy into his tight ass, watching her lover's face contort from mild discomfort to slight pleasure. She might need to take care of herself when this is all over. The vampire had about a third of it inside of him now, Ragna breathing heavily when he felt the thickness of the toy and the smaller projection rubbing against his perineum.

"Does it feel fine?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," Ragna replied. "Vanilla..."

"I am going to start moving it soon, alright?"

Ragna nodded, his brows furrowing when Rachel pushed the entirety of the toys length inside his ass. "Ah...!"

Rachel hesitated to go any further before asking yet again, "Are you **sure** you can handle it?"

"I can... It just feels...different."

Rachel smiled and started wiggling the toy inside of him gently. "Good boy."

She slowly started moving the toy back and forth, running teasing fingers over his cock as the younger man's quiet moans filled the air. When she noticed Ragna's hips rock in time with her thrusts, Rachel went a little faster, twisting the toy inside of him with ease. The criminal closed his eyes, baring his teeth as the tip of the toy assaulted his prostate and its attachment tickle his raw flesh. He felt that familiar pressure in his belly slowly rise as Rachel kept fucking him with the toy, his eyes momentarily opening to only close back when his mistress finally gripped his cock.

"I'm coming...!" He managed to choke out.

"Ah, ah, ah, my dear boy." Rachel chimed, tightening her hold on the man's member—effectively halting his orgasm. "Not just yet—I've yet to try out the vibration setting on you yet~."

Fuck, not this shit again! If he doesn't fucking come right now, he'll tear her a new one!

"Please, Miss Rachel..." He scowled up at her, the deep blush on his face growing more red from anger. "Let me come already!" He could give less of a damn about the vibration function right now!

Rachel attempted to stifle a giggle but failed miserably. This is just too much fun!

"I refuse." She simply said, enjoying the look of pure anguish and frustration that he was sporting. "But," She continued. "If you let me try this one little thing on you, I shall give you a reward."

Ragna raised a brow, a little skeptical. "A reward?"

"Exactly. But that is only if you can handle it well. You shall only climax on my command. Is that clear?"

Ragna nodded his head. Not much different from what they did last night, but there always has to be some catch with this woman. "Yeah, sure. What happens if I don't?"

"You will be penalized."

Bullshit, was what he wanted to say. He sighed and felt his usual scowl set back in. Hopefully the reward was worth it...

"Whatever. Just hurry up and fuck me already..." He growled.

Rachel couldn't help but silently hope that he failed to complete his task. "There are three levels," She stated. "Low, medium and high. If it is too much for you, just say "chocolate" or "swirl", but bare in mind that you will not receive any award nor any penalty."

Fair enough, he thought. He heard Rachel turn the vibrator on with the click of a button and not even a second later, Ragna nearly jumped off the bed when he felt the jittery tremors of the toy shake inside of him, the pleasure near mind boggling as his scowl from before slowly dissipated into a look of wanton. Rachel went back to thrusting the toy inside of him at a moderate pace, eyes locked onto Ragna's hole, enjoying how it took the massager inside with ease now. The criminal's pants shook with each breath he took, tongue hanging limply from his mouth as his nails dug into the pillows behind him. He desperately tried keeping his hips still each time the toy moved, but it was nearly impossible to do so.

Rachel herself was having a hard time containing her excitement, it was almost too much not to hover over Ragna's face and have him eat her out. When she heard him let out another moan and an unfamiliar mewl, the vampire's sex clenched, liquid arousal pooling from her cunt and staining her knickers. "Such a stubborn little whore..." Rachel sniggered, clicking the button on the base of the toy once more. "Why not orgasm like the needy little slut you are?"

Ragna's toes curled, the vibrations' growing strength and Rachel's commanding voice almost making him want to come right there and then, but fuck did he want that reward! He was extremely vocal now—his yelps and moans loud enough for possibly the entire castle to hear which made him attempt to stifle the noises he was making by taking deep breathes. It was almost working until Rachel began fucking him hard and slow, the toy deeper in him than it already was and causing the air he was attempting to hold in escape his lungs. The metal cross on his collar jingled with each harsh thrust she made, his eyes finding their way into the back of his head as jolts of pleasure traveled throughout his entire body and straight to his freely leaking cock. Fucking hell, it'd be a miracle if he were to make it through all of this without coming...

"What a degrading look you possess on your face... How disgusting..." She sneered, panting just a little. "I bet if you were just desperate enough for something inside of you, you would whore yourself out just like any young, budding wench, would you not? An SS-class criminal turned into a lady of the night... It is a surprisingly endearing idea to say the least..."

"Fuck...!" Ragna whined as lust finally took control of him. "Fuck, Miss Rachel!"

"Miserable little slut..." Rachel clicked the button one last time before quickly crawling to Ragna's chest to close her mouth over a nipple, biting the pink nub harshly and rolling it under her long tongue.

Ragna briefly saw white flash before his eyes, his nerves flaring as the pleasure momentarily left him and came back near instantaneously at full force, the sensations washing over him like a wave during a vicious storm. He yowled, the combination of Rachel suckling on his nipple and the violent shaking of the massager making him unsure of whether he was close to orgasm or not—it was all too much.

Rachel was almost at her limit, rubbing her thighs together frantically as she applied pressure on her aching clit. Why is this man so, so gorgeous when he's under her control? It made her so hot with need that she could barely stand it! She let go of Ragna's teat, an angry red bite mark mawing his areola before kissing her way up his neck to those plump lips of his. She spread her legs open, guiding Ragna's arm from behind his head with her free hand to nestle it between her legs so that she may grind herself on it. Ah yes, right there...

"R-Rachel...! AH!" Ragna whimpered, the woman's pace on the toy growing fast and erratic. "I can't hold it for long...!"

"Just a little more..." She managed to say. "And I shall let...you..." Rachel was so close—so, so close!

Ragna, vaguely aware of Rachel dry-humping his arm, adjusted it so that his hand slipped under her soaked panties to slide one careful finger into her drenched heat. She gasped loudly, her lips claiming his own in a deep, wet kiss in which Ragna quickly reciprocated. He opened his mouth, allowing Rachel's tongue inside as he let his own dance with hers. Spit trickled down their lips and chin as they both began to reach their limit. Rachel momentarily removed herself from Ragna, only to announce that she was about to climax.

"Come with me, Ragna...!" She cried out.

"Baby...!" Ragna added another finger and increased his speed as he kissed her again, shooting his tongue past her lips to taste her once more. With one deep thrust of his digits, Rachel came hard, more of her hot fluid gushing from her soaked pussy to dribble down his trembling fingers. Ragna came soon after, his ass clenching harshly around the toy as thick streams of jism shot from his cock—some splashing on his chest and stomach while some landed on Rachel.

Both sat there breathless, Rachel lazily wedging the massager out of Ragna's abused hole to switch it off while Ragna moved his hand from her legs to rest it against his side. He laid there, eyes droopy and ready to close until he heard Rachel titter softly. He looked to his side and noticed the tiny smile that graced her pale features. She wrapped her arms around her neck and lazily climbed on his body, uncaring of the semen that coated his abdomen.

"I shall give you a very, very nice reward tomorrow." She smiled. "That was truly unexpected of you."

"Speak for yourself." He smirked, taking the chance to bring his own arms around her small frame, happy that she wasn't denying his advances. "When did you get off to calling me a "slut"?"

"Oh...long story."

"Tsk. Long story. Yeah right, ya sadist."

"Pish posh, you liked it and that is all that matters, you masochist."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be considered a zombie at this point. Next chapter that will come out next millenia will be a lot more fluffy and probably not have anything sexual in it. Who knows, see you in 3016.

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally gonna write like two other one shots before I made this, but writer’s block is a bitch.


End file.
